They enjoy
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Drabbles sin continuidad sobre los pensamientos de varios personajes acerca de Tim. Habrán más Drabbles y se irán agregando más parejas


"Songbird AU"

Ra's disfruta cada momento junto a su pájaro cantor. Como el momento en que este encenderá las velas y los inciensos una hora antes del anochecer. Tres segundos antes de que el naranja y el rojo se extingan en el cielo.  
Los dedos largos, delgados, finos y pálidos cual pétalos de asfódelo en celebración de los tonos fuertes y exóticos de las velas aromáticas. El humo acariciando su piel como si tuviera el derecho para luego desaparecer en castigo por su osadía.  
La forma en que encenderá la punta del incienso y lo dejara arder hasta su inminente extinción.  
La forma en que le da su tiempo a la llama para morir bajo su atenta mirada.  
Como una víbora esperando a su presa. Como si esperara la muerte de alguien bajo sus dedos.  
Ra's disfruta cada momento junto a la víbora disfrazada de ave, por que tiempo es lo que el posee y no seria un hombre de bien si no lo aprovechara solo en maravillas.

….  
"Untouchable"

Dick disfruta sus momentos junto a Tim, porque no son muchos y porque siempre que lo encuentra es con la escolta de esa doncella obscura y celosa que es Gotham. Sus momentos a solas son efímeros y preciosos.  
Dick no recuerda el momento exacto en que Tim se convirtió en Bruce pero sabe perfectamente que el es una parte importante de esta metamorfosis.  
El propio Bruce también lo es. Dick cree que puede que hasta Babs tenga algo que ver.  
Porque incluso los pequeños detalles que nadie ve.  
Son grandes acontecimientos para esos grandes ojos azules que empujan a cualquiera a tener la necesidad de confesar todos sus pecados.  
Dick disfruta una mala película en el departamento de Tim, solo camisetas y ropa interior, de la misma forma en que hubiese disfrutado un beso.  
Porque es todo lo que tiene ahora.  
Y porque fue muy ciego cuando no debió.  
Porque pasó por alto el momento justo en que Tim se volvió demasiado exclusivo para el.  
Porque no pudo evitarlo. Ahora es todo lo que tiene.

….  
"Natural"

Kon disfruta los momentos en que Rob pareciera que tiene su edad. Esos momentos en que las copias de seguridad no son suficientes y debe resignarse a dejarlo entrar.  
Disfruta esos momentos porque esa es la oportunidad perfecta para barrer con lo que encuentre, limpiar la mierda desde dentro y calarse en sus huesos.  
El guarda esos momentos preciosos en que Rob se muestra ante el tal cual es, de forma natural y sin su mascara.  
Cuando Rob se da el lujo de sonreír y pavonearse de su intelecto superior y todas sus demás virtudes.  
Cuando Rob decide que "justicia" no siempre se apega al significado.  
Cuando Rob decide que hay quienes pueden cuidarlo tan bien como el mismo.  
Kon disfruta estos momentos aunque termine pareciendo un completo idiota la mayoría del tiempo.  
El solo quiere ver esa sonrisa.

"Fragile"

Jason disfruta esos pequeños momentos en que Timmy demuestra lo frágil que es. Porque esos momentos son suyos y solo suyos.  
Porque esas alas rotas y esas plumas en llamas son solo suyas. Porque no importa que, Tim siempre vendrá a el.  
Porque Tim sabe que solo hay una persona que reconoce su dolor.  
Ese que siente un ave cuando arrancan sus alas de su cuerpo como si fuera un apéndice reemplazable más.  
Así que el disfruta esos pequeños momentos.  
Esos momentos en que Tim busca consuelo y solo lo encuentra en alguien igual de roto que el.  
El disfruta el Whiskey y el Ron para desinfectar la herida y disfruta también el malboro negro para cauterizar los cortes profundos.  
El disfruta el sexo para convertir los sollozos en gemidos.

…  
"Gorgeous"

Damian disfruta los momentos en que Drake brilla en toda su gloria. Porque es en esos momentos cuando puede pensar en el futuro y sonreír con verdadera satisfacción.  
Porque a veces se necesita instruir a un ave para que cante la canción perfecta para sus cuerdas y su trinar.  
Porque esa exuberancia que el mismo Drake no aprecia en si mismo es lo que lo hace perfecto para el verdadero heredero de Bruce Wayne.  
El disfruta esos momentos.  
Cuando Red Robin tensa las cuerdas sujetas a los edificios y luego se permite volar, todo energía cinética y obscuridad de Gotham opacada por el brillo del ave roja de la ciudad.  
Cuando reduce a tres hombres mucho mas grandes que el solo con una barra de hierro.  
Cuando resuelve todos sus problemas con una llamada y tres claves en su ordenador.  
Cuando han pasado seis días (Y todas su noches) y no ha dormido mas de cuatro horas y no ha consumido mas de 100 calorías y aun se las arregla para ser una criatura hermosa y digna.  
Damian disfruta estos momentos porque es así como descubre que Drake es el indicado.

….  
"Amazing"

Bart disfruta sus momentos junto a Tim, junto a Rob y junto a Red Robin.  
Porque de cualquier forma Tim es increíble.  
Bart no sabe cuando exactamente comenzó esta fascinación excesiva con el tercer Robin solo que aquí esta y el desea pasar cada momento con todas las facetas de Tim.  
Porque siempre será emocionante.  
Nunca es rápido, no como el, es solo… emocionante.  
Es como si todas sus células se ralentizaran sin su consentimiento, como si sin llegar a notarlo su cuerpo parara y toda la adrenalina que siente al correr se acumulara en su cuerpo cuando Tim esta junto a el como si su corazón bombeara cien mil revoluciones mas rápido de lo que ya lo hace cada vez que Tim tiene un plan.  
Y es que Tim siempre tiene un plan.  
Tim siempre sabe que hacer.  
Es como si Tim fuese perfecto.


End file.
